


Coffee & Earbuds

by plumeofthepen



Series: The Jacqueline Chronicles [3]
Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Drabble, F/M, earbuds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeofthepen/pseuds/plumeofthepen
Summary: “How are those still working?” Baldwin glared up from his newspaper “They always end up in your coffee!” His eyes full of amusement as I attempt to dry off my now coffee filled earbuds.
Relationships: Baldwin de Clermont/Original Female Character
Series: The Jacqueline Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564702
Kudos: 9





	Coffee & Earbuds

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble inspired by the fact that my earbuds always end up in my coffee.

“How are those still working?” Baldwin glared up from his newspaper “They always end up in your coffee!” His eyes full of amusement as I attempt to dry off my now coffee filled earbuds. 

“You’ll buy me new ones anyway!” I shot back with a hint of mischievousness 

“So you can dunk those in coffee, too?” He quipped back and smiled smugly at my lack of a comeback. Curiosity filled his eyes as I rose from my chair and took a seat on his lap which forced him to put the paper down.

“You would none the less.” I mumble into his neck inhaling his scent of wood-fires and saddle leather. 

“Hmmm.” She sighed in contentment as he wrapped his arms around me.


End file.
